


They're Pink

by GreenBryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, making fun of rigid gender roles, timeline spn: season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Dean is eating something. It's pink. Sam is astounded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate bought me M&Ms. Dean started talking in my head. I wrote it down. Enjoy.

This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/202269.html), crossposted to [Fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3840363/1/Theyre_Pink).

 **Title:** They're Pink (1/1)  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Timeline:** Does it really matter? I didn't think so.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke and the CW. Please don't sue, 'cause I have no money and I just ate my last M &M.  
**Warnings:** no pairings. *gasp*shock*dismay* Unbetaed (*gasp* the horrors!).  
**Summary:** Dean is eating something. It's pink. Sam is astounded.  
**Author's note:** My roommate bought me M &Ms. Dean started talking in my head. I wrote it down. Enjoy.

~*~

"They're pink."

"I know, Sam."

" _Pink,_ Dean."

"They were on sale."

"Cristo."

"Shut up, Sam."

"But... they're _pink!_ "

"It's for a good cause."

"Cotton candy pink. _Pepto-Bismol_ pink."

"Women's breasts are in danger, Sam. Show you care."

"So you're eating those to protect women's breasts?"

"No, I just wanted some and these were the cheapest. Can we shut up about this now?"

"But they're _pink._ "

"I know, Sam."

"My fifth birthday cake was pink."

"I remember."

"You wouldn't eat _any_ of it."

"You ate enough for the both of us, Sammy."

"Because it was _pink._ "

"And then you threw up for an hour. That was pink, too."

"You teased me about that cake for _years_."

"You know what else is pink? Nair bottles. Nair which will find its way into your shampoo if you don't shut up soon."

"You _never_ eat _anything_ pink."

"I'm eating something pink now," Dean said, shoving another handful of peanut M&Ms into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then stuck out his tongue. "See?"

"Eww, Dean, that's disgusting," Sam grimaced. "Are you sure you're not possessed?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam, what kind of demon would cause an obsession with pink M&Ms?"

"You tell me. _You're_ the possessed one."

"Shut up, Sammy."


End file.
